


Give You Something Sweet Each Time You Come Inside My Jungle Book

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [34]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anthem Era, Barebacking, Brother/Sister Incest, Community: comment_fic, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Kissing, Language, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Morning Sex, Mornings, Neck Kissing, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery and Zac enjoy a morning together before having to catch a flight from Denver to California.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepy_shetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/gifts).



> Written for this prompt on comment_fic: author's choice, any rare pair, it's not right but it's okay.
> 
> This was also inspired by all those pics of Zac from the beer festival in Denver. They really got me in a smutty mood and this happened lol.

Waking as the sunlight came into the hotel room, Avery let out a tiny groan as she opened her eyes and turned around slowly, seeing Zac still asleep beside her in the hotel room.

They were still in Denver even though the beer festival that he had attended had ended last night and they probably should have caught a flight out then like Bex had but they hadn't.

Choosing to stay in Denver over night and then today they were going to catch a flight though it wasn't back to Oklahoma. They were heading off to California for a week to celebrate his birthday early, together.

Mainly because they both knew they could never celebrate it on his actual birthday together. He had a wife and kids and she was just his sister. Someone he shouldn't have even have been with like this and yet here they were, naked in a bed together after a night spent showing each other just how much they loved each other thanks to kisses on almost every inch of skin they could find or hushed moans and short gasps.

Their names coming out of each others mouths every so often. It was forbidden in every sense of the way and yet they still did it. Had been doing this very thing since she had been eighteen and had tagged along on the road with her brothers during one tour, helping to sell merch.

It had been that tour that changed things because somewhere along the way after one too many late night talks or just time spent watching movies and TV shows and her watching him play videos games they had developed feelings for each other.

Feelings that neither should have had and after one particular night, a night that they had went out drinking with the opening band, they had wound up in his hotel room where several lines and boundaries had been crossed. Lines which they couldn't uncross and ones now almost eight years later she didn't want to uncross because she had came to love her brother even though she knew it was wrong.

It wasn't right but it was okay, okay to her anyway and Zac still hadn't had any objections. Though finding time to sneak around could get hard with his wife and ever expanding family and her college courses and own love life putting a strain sometimes.

But somehow they still managed because they both clearly wanted this still. Clearly wanted each other and it was probably wrong but Avery hoped it stayed that way. That they would always want each other even though it meant always sneaking around. Always being the others secret.

But maybe being a secret wasn't so bad, not when she got to be in his arms at night with him inside of her, filling her up as he muttered onto her skin how much he loved her too.

Not when she got to wake up to the sight of him sleeping with his hair all a mess and tiny mark that she had left on his neck staring her right in the eye. 

A mark that was where his necklace usually rested. The necklace with his wedding band on it but he had taken it off last night when she had asked him too and maybe it was wrong but she hoped he kept it off the rest of the time they were together.

So maybe if for a bit she could pretend he was hers and that there was no wife or kids or even a blood relation between them.

That they were just two lovers so gone for each other and only each other.

"You know I can feel you staring at me," Zac mumbled sleep still his his voice as he opened one eye to look at Avery. "Am I just that attractive of a sight to see when I'm asleep?" he asked with a smirk playing on his lips and Avery rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it too early to be so cocky?" Avery asked as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips softly, her lips lingering for a bit on his own.

Zac made a face before opening his other eye, "Depends, what time is it?" he asked as he moved in to kiss her again.

"Almost nine," Avery answered as she gave him a smile before moving her lips down to his neck as she peppered his skin with tiny kisses. "We need to get up and shower soon before our flight."

"Do we have too?" Zac whined out almost sounding like an insolent child. "I'm kind of comfortable right here in this bed with you beside me," he sighed and Avery felt a shiver run through her body as she felt Zac slip his hand between her legs, letting it rest right against the very part of her he had been inside last night.

Moving her head to look at him she felt another shiver run through her body when she saw how dark his eyes looked. How he looked like he wanted to devour her on the spot.

"How are you feeling?" Zac asked breaking the silence that had passed, his fingers beginning to move up and down her slit which was already a bit wet from the contact of his hand there. "I wasn't all that gentle last night," he said reminding her that he hadn't been that gentle.

He had entered her a bit roughly and his movements once inside her had been just as rough. But then again last night was the first time they had been together since being in Denver, mainly because the threat of Bex finding out was gone and before last night it had been a few months since they had been together.

The last time having been in May when she had been in Tulsa for Hop Jam and they had somehow found the time to have sex on the side of the road in the back seat of his truck one night after one of the days full of events.

"My vagina is a little sore," Avery answered honestly as she chewed her lip again, feeling one of his fingers slowly slip inside of her, just long enough to brush across her clit which again made her shiver.

"I can kiss it and make it better for you," Zac replied his voice going all low as he inched his face closer to hers, until his head was on the same pillow. "I'll even leave a few licks for good measure," he smirked before leaning in to kiss her on the lips softly.

Pulling away from the kiss Avery locked eyes with him as she shook her head, "You'll just get hard and we don't have time to fuck right now," she told him knowing if they fucked now they wouldn't have time to shower and make it to the airport.

"Kind of too late for that," Zac smirked as he moved his hips lightly into her and as he did so Avery knew then that she should have known he would already be hard. "Just waking up next to you naked. Feeling your body..it did things to me Avery Laurel," he moaned out as he let his hips grind against her again. "You don't know how much I've been needing this. Needing you," he sighed out as he let his lips attach to her neck after he spoke, leaving light kisses on her skin.

His hand that was resting against her slowly moving in a way that she knew he was doing it to get her worked up. Get her turned on so that she'd let him have what he wanted.

"Pretty sure I do know how much you needed this," Avery spoke as she moved her hips with the rhythm of his hand. "I know how little sex you get at home," she replied knowing that Kate sometimes with held from him, mainly because that was a custom in their orthodox christian lifestyle.

That on their fast days they were usually also supposed to abstain from sex and Zac had always had a sex drive that just never matched Kate's or his religions views well.

"It's worse now that Lucille is here," Zac said against Avery's skin. "First we had the six week thing and now Kate just doesn't want it. I try god do I fucking try and she finds some reason that we can't," he spoke as he moved his head so he could look at Avery. "I just don't think she's ever loved me enough to even try."

"I love you," Avery muttered out as she reached up to move some hair out of his face before leaning in to kiss him. "I love you," she spoke again this time her words going into his mouth as she laid back against the bed fully, pulling him over her as she did so.

An action that resulted with him resting between her legs and Avery knew then that he would get his way. She'd let him have what he wanted even if it meant they were running late this morning.

Kissing him a bit harder as she felt his hand slip out from between her legs she opened her legs for him though, so that he'd have better access when he entered her. 

"I love you too Avery," Zac whispered as he pulled away from the kiss to look into her eyes and while Avery saw lust there she also saw a genuine emotion of love. "I love you so god damn much," he sighed out as he slowly slipped inside of her wet opening, a moan escaping both their mouths at that. "I'd do anything you wanted if you asked me," he revealed before leaning in to kiss her again.

His words making Avery feel a bit stunned because they were words he hadn't said to her before. That he'd do anything she wanted if she asked him and they were words that Avery felt meant something. That he was trying to tell her something and her brain just couldn't work out what.

Didn't want too especially when Zac started to move inside of her, his thrusts gentle and slow this time. Like he wanted to savor the moment even if he knew that they were on a time limit today.

Letting her eyes fall shut as she began to move with Zac, Avery too let herself get lost in the moment like it seemed Zac was. Let herself get lost in the feeling of him as he thrust in and out of her slowly, as he nipped at her lip from time to time as they kissed.

Listening to the sound of the bed as the mattress began to slowly creak some with both their movement. Listening to the sound of their skin as it moved against each other.

Her pussy slowly getting wetter with each thrust that he made inside of her, leaving her wanting more as he inched out of her partly before going back inside again.

Though Avery was soon knocked out of her thoughts thanks to the sound of her ringing cell phone which was laying on the bed side table and she knew just from the silly love song that she had set as her ringtone who it was.

Pulling away from the kiss she looked up at Zac who locked eyes with her though he didn't stop his movements inside of her. Instead it was almost as if the ringing phone had made him pick up his movements some.

"Let it ring," Zac told her as he reached his hands down to cup her cheeks softly. "You're all mine right now," he spoke as he leaned in to kiss her again. "All mine and not his. Just like I'm yours," he whispered as he pulled away from the kiss slightly. "I love you," he told her again and Avery knew he meant every word of it.

"I love you too," she told him as her cell phone finally stopped ringing though her eyes remained locked with Zac's now as she felt her orgasm building. "Always," she sighed out softly as she felt him start to pick up his pace even more and she knew from that and the way that his breathing was getting all shallow that he was just as close as she was.

"Don't look away from me when you come," Zac spoke his voice even lower now. "Want to watch you come baby and I want you to see me come too," he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her one more time before pulling away, his hands going down to rest on her legs which were now bent around him.

Nodding her head in response to his words, she kept her eyes locked on him as she kept matching his movements her orgasm still building inside of her with each simple move of her hips or thrust of his own and when she finally felt her walls closing around his cock she let her hands go down to rest on top of his as she moaned his name out softly. Not once breaking eye contact with him.

Just like he didn't break eye contact with her minutes later when his movements still inside of her and she felt his cock twitch slightly before being filled up in a different way than just his cock inside of her.

His come slowly leaking down her thighs slightly too and she almost felt bad for whoever would have to clean their sheets once they left.

"God damn," Zac said as he slid out of her. "Always so good with you," he spoke as he reached over for his own phone off the bed side table and Avery looked at him curiously, especially when he stayed between her parted legs.

"Zachary," she chided once she realized what he was doing when he turned his phone on. "Please tell me you aren't."

"Arent' what?" Zac asked as he looked at her with a tiny smirk. "About to take a picture of the awesome creampie I gave you," he laughed and after he laughed Avery heard the distinct snap of his phone's camera. "Kind of like it when I get to see my come leaking out of you," he admitted and of course Avery knew that.

He had told her that before. Creampies were just a bit of a kink he had and one that she didn't judge him for even if she felt a bit self conscious over the fact that he sometimes liked to take pictures of her pussy with his come leaking out of it.

"Just like I kind of got a thrill when your boyfriend called," Zac continued as he put his phone away. "Liked knowing that he was on the other end somewhere in Philadelphia completely unaware that why he was trying to call you that you were preoccupied with my dick inside of your pussy," he said as he hovered over Avery even after putting his phone away. "That you were mine when he obviously wanted you as his even if only for a few minutes."

Rolling her eyes at his words, Avery leaned up some, moving herself closer to Zac. "You're mean," she muttered out teasingly before she leaned up to kiss him on the lips. "And now we need to shower and fast so we can go," she said after she moved away from the kiss. 

Zac's only response was to groan at that before he moved away from her, "I really hate morning flights," he frowned playfully.

"I know you do but at least it's only a two hour flight and then we'll be in California and we'll have a whole week with each other," Avery smiled as she sat up, wrapping the sheets around herself as she slipped out of bed. "A whole week to relax and do other things," she finished as she began walking to the bathroom, listening as Zac followed behind her.

"The other things bit is really all my brain heard, just so you know," Zac told her as she dropped the sheet and walked into the bathroom. "A whole week to do other things to your body," he said as he shut the bathroom door behind them. "I like that you know, pleasing you, making you happy," he sighed as he walked up behind her and softly let his arms go around her waist.

Leaning into his embrace Avery smiled softly, "I know you do," she told him as she turned her head to look at him. "It's because you love me."

"I do," Zac confirmed as he pecked the side of her lips. "And I may have a surprise for you once we get to California. Something I've been dying to share with you these past few days but I want to do it in California. When we're both rested and relaxed and after we've done some of that stuff you call other things."

Raising an eyebrow at his words, Avery couldn't help but feel curious. "You mind at least giving me a hint because now I'm just a tad bit anxious."

Zac laughed softly as he pulled her a bit closer to him, "I think it's something that might be good for us in the end. Something I know I should have done a long time ago but didn't."

At his words Avery raised her eyebrows higher because her mind only went in one direction but there was no way he meant that because there was no way he'd do that. Just no way.

Shaking her head softly she pulled away from him, "Well don't leave me waiting too long once we get to California," she teased as she moved to turn the shower on, getting it just right before stepping inside. "I don't like to be kept on the edge of my seat for too long. Never was a fan of cliffhangers"


End file.
